


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #4

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Barista Blaine, Crema verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Can we have the day mentioned in the epilogue where the borrowed partner mistakenly hits on an uninterested Kurt? :P For science, or course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #4

It’s not that Blaine doesn’t like borrowed partners; they’re generally just fine.  They tend to work hard and get the job done.  It’s not like the job is any different just because the store is on a different street.  Of course, there are always some partners who feel like they can slack off and goof around just because they think they can get away with it, and those are some of Blaine’s least favorite shifts ever.  It’s one thing to work a little harder to make up for a missing partner; it’s quite another to have to pick up the slack for someone leaning against a counter right in front of you.  But for the most part, the partners who come to Blaine’s Times Square store for a shift or two are just excited to be there.  His store is big and busy and well known.  The pace is often frantic, and every day there are insane and hilarious customers intermingled with the regulars.  It’s only ever occasionally dull.

But it can be difficult to adapt to a different store and new personalities.  It’s not the borrowed partner’s fault that they’re in a store they’re unfamiliar with; they don’t always get to pick where they’re sent.  The coffee isn’t kept in the same place on the counter.  The spoodle hangs on the other side of the brewer.  The 2% milk is kept on the top shelf of the bar fridge instead of the lower.  Those little changes in the routine can take up precious seconds of time and throw off the rhythm of the entire store.

And they can’t know the quirks of their temporary co-workers personalities.  They can’t know that Sugar doesn’t want help getting a new sleeve of cups down from the top rack in the back room, even though she has to get a ladder out every time, or that Jeff really hates it when someone doesn’t tie off the garbage bags just the way he likes it so they don’t slip from the lip of the can.  They can’t know that Blaine won’t talk much for the first hour or so if it’s an opening shift, and that he’d rather get the coffee and iced tea brewed than stock the pastry case.  All those little, seemingly insignificant things can add up to a stressful shift.

That day, one of Blaine’s co-workers called in sick, and there was no one else available, so he called out for someone to come in.  Chandler is a decent kid – he knows his coffee and how to please a customer, even if he is kind of loud and obnoxious.  He wouldn’t stop talking to Blaine about the  _amazing_  show he saw last weekend from the moment Blaine unlocked the front doors that morning.  Chandler comes from a busy store in the Theatre District, so Blaine is confident he’ll be able to keep up with this store, if he can stop talking for 30 goddamn seconds.  Even Sugar, who is quite the chatterbox in her own right, starts to look mildly chagrined with his verbosity by the second hour.

It’s already hot and humid by 7:45am and Blaine can feel his polo sticking uncomfortably to his back and his feet are too warm in his shoes.

“Oh. My. God.”  Chandler says suddenly, high and breathless at Blaine’s side.  “Look at him, he is  _gorgeous_.”

Blaine looks up, expecting to see an attractive older businessman with an expensive suit on, or a model-slash-actor with an incredibly chiseled jaw line, but his heart skips a beat when he sees Kurt sweeping into the store – tall and regal and looking like the heat isn’t affecting him at all.  The mere sight of him, even after a year, makes Blaine a little shaky and fluttery.  

Kurt is far more casually dressed than he usually is – even for a Friday – and he is utterly breathtaking.  He is always breathtaking to Blaine.  He’s wearing Blaine’s own mustard yellow pants, cuffed at the ankle (and damn if that doesn’t make something burn hot and heavy in Blaine’s stomach), and a slim-cut short-sleeved white button up shirt that is open at the collar and shows off his strong arms and broad shoulders.  The shirt is more than open – Kurt has the top three buttons undone and Blaine stares unabashedly at the bared skin of his throat and chest.  He can just see the shadow of Kurt’s collarbone, and the darker smudge left by Blaine’s own mouth.  Kurt’s not even wearing a scarf to cover the mark.

Blaine already can’t wait for the day to be over so he can find out if Kurt will let him make that bruise a little darker, make it last a little longer.

“He is  _perfect_ ,” Chandler gushes, and Blaine wants to send him off the floor to go clean the bathroom.

Blaine had forgotten that there are people who don’t know about him and Kurt.  His eyes narrow at the side of Chandler’s head; he’s turned away to stare all the better at Kurt, who has joined the line.  He can feel something wild rising up inside of him, something that pushes at his heart and makes his jaw clench almost painfully.  Kurt is _his_ , even if Chandler doesn’t know it.

But Blaine can’t help his relieved grin when Kurt leans out of line, just a bit – just enough to catch Blaine’s eye and smile warmly at him.  He’d gotten a few lazy kisses from Kurt when he’d slipped out of bed before dawn to get to work, but it wasn’t enough.  It’s never enough.

“He looks like he could be a model.  I wonder if he is.  Hold on,” Blaine opens his mouth to stop Chandler, but can’t get the words out before Chandler has taken the cap off of his Sharpie and approached Kurt.

“I love your pants,” Blaine hears Chandler say to Kurt over the beeping of the timers and the whirring of the steam wand.  Blaine tightens his grip on the venti cup in his hands so hard he crushes it.

Chandler is sort of cute, in a “theatre major with an art history minor” kind of way.  And there have been others during the last year – men who look at Kurt with interest and unabashed lust when he and Blaine are strolling through Central Park or sharing a bite at a little café.  Blaine knows, he  _knows_  it in his very bones that Kurt would never cheat on him, but it still makes his stomach churn and his palms sweat to see someone else recognize and covet the beauty that is Kurt.

“You should think about putting a big bold brooch on this shirt.  Maybe a dragonfly, or a hippopotamus head,” Chandler continues, and Blaine doesn’t dare look over.  He can’t know if there’s even the slightest bit of interest in Kurt’s eyes.  “That would look fantastic.  Something unique, something special.  Like you.  You could put it right here-”

Blaine has to look, and he glances over just in time to see Chandler reaching out towards his boyfriend.  Blaine’s vision goes red and his blood pounds harshly through his veins; it makes him tremble and bite his lip to keep from yelling at Chandler to back the  _fuck_  off.  But Kurt - beautiful, talented, perfect Kurt - who is his and only his, shifts back just enough to keep Chandler’s fingers from brushing against his shirt.  Something like victory beats wild and fierce in Blaine’s chest.

Kurt turns from Chandler with barely a twitch of his lips and his gaze finds Blaine from across the store again.  His eyebrow quirks up just enough to say, “can you believe this kid?” and Blaine almost laughs.  He shakes his head a little, relief spreading warm and delightful through his body, and he reaches for an iced grande cup.  He knows it’s hot enough this morning that Kurt will be getting an iced nonfat chai, instead of his usual mocha.

“Morning, dear,” Kurt says when he finally gets to the bar.  His voice is low and intimate and just for Blaine.  He is just for Blaine.

Blaine can feel Chandler’s disappointed gaze on his back and he wants to write  ** _MINE_** in big, bold letters across Kurt’s cup.  Just for a little added emphasis.

“Morning, love,” Blaine murmurs, and the brush of Kurt’s fingers against his when Kurt takes the cup is more than enough to get him through the rest of the shift.

At least Chandler is more subdued than he was.


End file.
